Dreaming of You
by Avengers-Besties22
Summary: When Steve Rogers starts seeing his dreams play out in reality, he begins to worry about his partner in crime, Tony Stark. Stony oriented. We don't own Marvel. If we did, Stony would be canon. Reviews are love, reviews are life!
1. Chapter 1

_Steve sat on the dining room chair reading "Gone with the Wind." It's his favorite book. He turned the page and looked up to see Tony enter with a bottle of scotch in one hand, with his phone to his ear in the other._

"_I told you Pepper, I can't be at the meeting that early." He said into the phone. Then Clint walked in the room and accidently bumped into Tony, making the billionaire spill his scotch. _

"_Crap! Watch where you're going Bird Brain." Tony yelled, grabbing paper towel to clean it up. Clint just rolled his eyes and started to help him clean up. _

Steve slowly opened his eyes to the bright sun, streaming in his window. He frowned and sat up in his bed, rubbing his face. _That was a really weird dream_, the blonde thought. But he ignored it and got up and got dressed and made his way into the kitchen.

He pulled out the coffee pot and poured it into his white coffee mug. He walked over and sat on the dinner chair and started to slowly sipping, contemplating what he should do today.

Maybe he could work out in the gym, or sketch pictures of the trees, or animals…or Iron Man. No, focus Rogers. He shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his mind.

Clint came walking in to the kitchen with sleepy eyes. He yawned and rubbed his droopy eyes and pulled out a coffee mug.

"Good morning." Steve said in his cheerful voice. Clint only grunted as he started pouring his coffee. Steve sighed and looked down at his drink. Some people aren't morning people.

Then Tony walked in with a bottle of scotch and his phone to his ear. Steve frowned as the brown haired entered the room.

"No, I want today's meeting cancelled…why? Because I'm busy! Don't use that tone of voice with me." Tony said, raising his voice.

Clint bumped into Tony, making the scotch and the coffee spill on the both of them and the floor.

"Darn it! Watch where you're going!" Tony said, hanging up on Pepper and bending down to pick up the pieces of the glass. Steve frowned as he watched the two men pick up the pieces of the broken glasses.

Tony stood back up and looked over at Steve who had a frown and was staring off into the distance.

"What's wrong Capsicle? You know that I don't like it when you stare off into space. It looks like your plotting someone's death. If you are, kill bird brain here!" Tony pointed at Clint. Steve frowned.

"I know a lot has changed since the 40s, but I'm sure killing someone is still illegal." Steve said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it kind of is Tony!" Clint said nudging Tony's arm.

"Whatever, I'll be down in my lab." Tony started to walk to a door. "After I get another drink. And if you going to kill ANYONE, Steve, kill Clint…I'm better looking than him." Tony shouted, already walking down to his lab.

Steve rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink, but he had to agree with Tony on that one. Wait, didn't he dream about something like that last night? With the spilling of the drinks? He shook his head and took another sip of his warm drink. He looked up to see Clint staring at him.

"What?" Steve asked, eyeing the assassin.

"Please don't kill me." Clint said with wide eyes.

Steve groaned and got off his chair and left the kitchen to go work out.

**Thank you for taking the time to read our first chapter! Reviews are welcomed. The next chapter will be coming up shortly. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Steve stared up at the sky with a look of awe. It was one of the most beautiful and amazing phenonons he'd ever seen in is life. The sky was a light blue color with soft and fluffy pink clouds over the blue color. You'd certainly have to see it to believe it! Being so distracted, Steve hadn't heard Tony come out to see it too. _

_ "That's..." Tony Stark actually seemed at a loss for words, "Beautiful." He settled on,_

_ "It's like a pink cotton candy sky," Steve whispered. _

_Of course Steve really didn't want to admit just how, well, _romantic, _the whole situation was. He felt Tony place a hand on his shoulder and slowly turn him around. Then as if following an invisible cue, they slowly inched toward each other..."_

Steve jerked up quickly in his bed. It had just been a dream. He let out a huge sigh and pulled the covers over his head. Steve couldn't help thinking that he had been so _close. _It felt so real though. _So real._ It bugged him how much he had hoped that he could potentially have a future with Tony. It was impossible. Tony loved Pepper, end of story, end of discussion. It could never be him. He wanted Tony to be happy though. Isn't that love? Love is selfless. But he also knew that he would never fully be complete without Tony. Steve had even been able to feel Tony's warm breath on his face for just a moment, and oh how he wished he could live in that moment forever. He mentally scolded himself and got up to start his day.

"Darn machine!" Steve grumbled under his breath whilst trying to get this coffee contraption to work. He just wanted a mug of coffee, but it didn't seem to be worth it.

"Having a bit of trouble old man?"

"Please Tasha, I just want a cup of coffee. Would you help me out?" Steve desperately hated to ask, and of all people to ask it was Natasha.

She looked like she had a comeback prepared, but decided it wasn't worth the effort and started up the red coffee pot.

"What kind would you like Cap?"

"Just...regular coffee?"

"No one drinks just coffee anymore. You need a pumpkin spice latte with too shots of black expresso or-"

"What language are you speaking in? Just a black coffee please," Steve said regretting his decision to make a coffee at all.

Natasha groaned and chose an italian roast and stuck it in the top chamber of the pot before clicking down the lever. "There you go," and she left upstairs.

The coffee tasted fine to Steve, but still he probably wouldn't attempt making another anytime soon. He stifled a yawn, and paced outside. That's when he saw a very familiar sight.

It was... Pink cotton candy clouds?! He wiped his eyes and looked again, just to make sure he wasn't, well, dreaming. Nope, the breathtaking sight was still there, looking as wonderous as before. Would this be the second dream to actually happen? And if the dream would happen the... That would be crazy. Steve thought it had to be coincidence. Yes, coincidence, nothing more.

"It's...beautiful," He heard his favorite voice say.

"Yeah like, pink cotton candy clouds," he quickly replied, secretly hoping that perhaps his dream would play out if he played along.

Sure enough he felt Tony grab his shoulder and slowly turn him...

Steve was freaking out on the inside, this can't be happening, Tony wasn't in love with him at all. He couldn't be, and most importantly he realized that Tony _shouldn't be. _He didn't want to take him away from a normal(ish) life with Pepper. He couldn't do this to her either. Luckily, Steve didn't have to decide on a plan of action because before anything could happen between them, Bruce stepped outside exclaiming, "Cirrus clouds! Lovely!"

Steve about melted on the spot. Nothing was going his way today. How could he even have, not one, but TWO dreams that actually played out before his eyes. Two dreams in Two days. What did this mean?

**Sorry for the long wait! ****^_^ ****Hopefully this makes up for it a bit. Poor Steve :( Oh well, stay tuned! Please review! Those who review shall get a virtual ice cream cone... with sprinkles. If that doesn't make you want to review, I don't know what would. **


End file.
